Flow diverting stents have been suggested for delivery during neuro-interventional procedures, e.g., to provide a scaffold across wide necked aneurysms. Once introduced within a blood vessel across the neck of an aneurysm, the mesh of the stent may disrupt blood flow into the aneurysm. For example, the mesh may have a porosity intended to disrupt flow into the aneurysm, yet maintain patency of side branches and/or perforating arteries extending from the blood vessel within which the stent is implanted.
Braided stents, in particular, have been suggested for such applications. Such stents may conform well to tortuous anatomy and/or may provide relatively uniform porosity. However, braided stents also tend to foreshorten substantially upon deployment, which may make accurate deployment difficult and/or may make the trackability of long stents problematic. Although the porosity of a braided stent may be controlled by the number of wires used, increasing the number of wires can increase the profile of the stent, which may make delivery more difficult, e.g., due to increased stiffness of the stent and/or a larger catheter being needed to deliver the stent.
It has also been suggested to deliver multiple stents into a vessel across an aneurysm, e.g., such that a desired porosity may be attained based on the overlapping mesh patterns of the stents. However, this requires delivering individual stents in succession, which can extend and/or otherwise complicate the procedure. Therefore, stents for delivery within body lumens, e.g., flow diverting stents for delivery within vessels across aneurysms, would be useful.